from now on, it's forever
by kohee
Summary: Four times Aizawa tries to propose and fails, and one time he succeeds. Established Aizawa/Shiraishi


one-shot; _from now on, it's forever_  
pairing: aizawa kōsaku/shiraishi megumi  
word count: 2750 words  
note: for the Shiraishi to my Hiyama, my fandom and real-life BFF **Julie** , who insisted I write more fluff to make up for breaking her heart in my other fic. If this is lame, please throw all stones at her, because she made me.

Also for **Yuri Hannah** , because she wants all the clichés. And also, she's the one who inspired me to start writing Aizawa/Shiraishi fics with _her_ utterly fantastic fics.

* * *

 _01\. unwanted company in the form of hiyama mihoko_

Aizawa doesn't know why he's actually feeling nervous. He can't remember the last time he had felt nervous about _anything_. Yet here he is, sipping a beer while sitting on Shiraishi's couch, watching her move around the kitchen, chopping up vegetables and marinating meat, and feeling edgy. He's much too aware of the black velvet box in his pocket, maybe that's why.

Setting down his beer can, ensuring that it's on a coaster (Shiraishi is a neat freak, after all, which amazes him that she managed to put up with Hiyama for two months), he wanders into the kitchen, picking up a tomato and tossing it from hand to hand.

"Do you need a hand?" He asks, watching as she sprinkles some sort of spice (or herb, or maybe it's salt?) over the meat sizzling in the pan.

Shiraishi makes a shooing motion with her left hand. "No, don't mess up my kitchen. Go sit down, and dinner will be ready soon."

He nods, heading towards the cupboard where the dishes and plates are stored. "I'll set the table, then."

"Well, that would be nice," she smiles, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He lays out the table mats neatly on the small dining table, and quickly assembles the cutlery. Looking towards the kitchen to make sure Shiraishi is still preoccupied with cooking, he takes out the box in his pocket, and is about to put it next her chopsticks when the sound of a key in the lock makes him pause.

Hiyama barges in, slamming the door shut. "Shi~raishi! Looks like I'm just in time to be fed, I smell food…" her gaze lands on Aizawa, and she makes a face. "Oh. You're here."

"Yes, I am," he responds nonchalantly, dropping the box back into his pocket, leaning against the table.

"Hiyama," Shiraishi's tone is reprimanding, as she comes out of the kitchen with a plate of vegetables. "Didn't I tell you that you're not to use the key to my apartment to your own liking? It's supposed to be a spare key."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to call ahead the next time. God forbid I should walk in on you two having…"

"Hiyama!" Shiraishi's voice is high pitched with embarrassment, as Aizawa rolls his eyes. Hiyama laughs, and pushes Shiraishi back into the kitchen, her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"What else did you cook? Oh, teriyaki beef!"

"I didn't exactly cook enough for three…" Shiraishi's tone is apologetic.

"That's all right," Hiyama waves her hand dismissively. "Aizawa, you can go home now."

Aizawa makes a scoffing noise, shooting Hiyama a cold glare.

"Oh relax, Ice King, I'm only kidding. As if Shiraishi would allow me to throw you out. I'll order take-away to add to the food," Hiyama takes out her phone and begins dialling. "Hello, yes, if I could order…"

"Sorry about this," Shiraishi whispers, squeezing Aizawa's hand briefly, as she sets down the plate of teriyaki beef. He squeezes back reassuringly, but inwardly, he's cursing Hiyama for throwing a spanner into the works.

* * *

 _02\. when duty calls, one has to answer_

Aizawa takes the jewellery box out of his pocket, and snaps it open, looking at the ring inside. He scrutinises it for a few moments, and then closes it, and pockets it again. He folds his arms, and leans against the railing, staring at the covered Heli.

He's waiting for her, and she's late.

"Kōsaku!" He hears her voice, and he turns around, a half smile on his face. She's holding two cans of iced coffee, and as she leans back again the same railing he's on, she hands him one. He pulls back the tab of his can, taking a long drink, and then he slides his arm around her shoulder, and draws her closer to his side.

He had spent the day at Neurosurgery at Saijo-sensei's request as there were two patients who needed emergency brain surgery, so he'd barely seen her all day. And he missed her.

They are consummate professionals, of course, and never lets the private aspect of their life spill into work. It's bad enough that gossip floats around the hospital all the time regarding their relationship (he suspects that Fujikawa is the one gleefully feeding the masses), therefore they never behave in any way that's indicative of their personal feelings towards one another, especially in front of all their colleagues from different departments.

Therefore, he cherishes this quiet time with her. It's their own little end-of-the-day routine, on the days when they share the same shift; just a few moments where they can unwind together, with some relative privacy.

She gives a little sigh, and burrows herself closer to him, her arm going around his waist.

"Tough day today?" He asks.

"The usual," she says. "We lost two patients today, and another was nearly rendered paralysed, but luckily Natori-sensei noticed the irregularity with his hip bone, and Fujikawa managed to set it right, just in time." She looked at him, squeezing his waist lightly. "How were your surgeries?"

"Successful," he answers.

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that."

They sip their coffee simultaneously, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. However, Aizawa is getting increasingly conscious of the box in his pocket. Clearing his throat, he turns to her. "Megumi. How long have we been together?"

"Hmm…?" She tilts her head, pondering. "I don't know. A year? A little more than a year?"

"…I thought all women had these dates pinpointed to the exact minute and second."

"Aizawa-sensei!" She punched him in his upper arm. "Is that a sexist remark I hear?" A rare laugh escapes him, as he catches her hand with his own. "Why are you asking, anyway?" Shiraishi looks at him questioningly.

He draws in a breath, and is about to speak when his phone starts ringing. Barely two seconds later, _her_ phone starts ringing. He stifles a sigh, and answers it. "Aizawa." Beside him, he can see her talking, her brow furrowed.

"Aizawa. Saijo-sensei needs you back in Neurosurgery right now," Shinkai's voice crackles over the phone.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Disconnecting his call, he turns to her. She has also finished her call, tucking her phone into her pocket.

"I have to head back to Emergency," she says apologetically.

Another opportunity lost, but it isn't just him. "Saijo-sensei needs me."

They both head towards the hospital in brisk steps. Stopping at the entrance, Shiraishi looks around her, and seeing no one around, kisses him quickly on the mouth.

"Come over tonight?"

He nods, and gives her hand a squeeze, and they head off towards opposite directions.

Tonight, maybe.

* * *

 _03\. fujikawa kazuo has no clue whatsoever_

Aizawa opens his locker and grabs his stethoscope, his staff tag and his pen. Setting them down on the bench, he shrugs off his T-shirt and puts on his scrubs. Putting his street clothes into his locker, the black box he has been carrying around tumbles out of his pocket.

No, he didn't manage to propose last night, as he had gotten…carried away with other matters.

"Oi, what's this?"

Fujikawa's voice sounds out behind him, and before he can pick up the box, Fujikawa has already swiped it up from the floor, and being the busybody he is, he immediately opens the box. His eyes widening, he stares at Aizawa with his mouth opened.

"Give that back," Aizawa said irritably, snatching the box from his grasp.

"Aizawa!" Fujikawa's voice is filled with excitement. "You're going to propose!? To Shiraishi!?"

"Hn," is all he said as he places the box carefully into his locker and slams the door shut. The shorter doctor is practically hopping around in excitement as he badgers his colleague.

"What are your plans? A public proposal over a fancy dinner with champagne, flowers and violinists?" Fujikawa catches himself as Aizawa stares at him incredulously. "Yeah, no, not you. Pigs will sooner fly."

"Keep this to yourself, Fujikawa," he says shortly as he slings his stethoscope around his neck.

"Oh yes, definitely," Fujikawa nods earnestly, a cat-that-ate-the-canary smile on his face. "And hey, if you need any proposal tips…I mean, I _am_ a married man," he preens.

Aizawa throws him a look over his shoulder as he walks out, heading towards Emergency. "No, thank you. As far as I know, I'm not marrying Shiraishi because I got her pregnant."

Fujikawa's jaw drops. "Hey! That's such a low blow! I'll have you know that I _truly_ love Haruka!" Unfortunately, his declaration is unacknowledged.

0-0

Aizawa is feeling extremely frustrated and annoyed.

All day, Fujikawa has been throwing him knowing grins and making all sorts of funny faces, particularly when Shiraishi is in the vicinity. Worse still, he had caught the orthopaedic surgeon casting glances at Shiraishi's left hand, more than once, and then giving him suggestive smirks. The idiot is going to ruin everything and he swears that he will kick him off the Heli if he ever gets a chance to do so. Fortunately, it's an extremely busy day, and Shiraishi is oblivious to anything that is not work. And thankfully, Fujikawa is weird on most days, and Shiraishi, being Shiraishi, hardly noticed anything is out of ordinary.

The day has finally ended, and Aizawa is sitting at his desk, typing up his patient reports for the day, when Shiraishi enters the office, yawning and stretching her arms above her head.

"Good job today," she says, walking towards him and perching herself at the edge of his table.

"Good job today," he returns, frowning at the screen of his laptop. "Have you finished your reports?"

"Yes," she replies. "Haitani-sensei helped me with them."

"Ah," he murmurs, eyes fixed on the screen. Typing rapidly, he completes the report and saves it, swivelling around in his chair to face her. "You look tired," he observes, picking up her left hand, rubbing his fingers briefly over her knuckles.

"A little," she smiles. "Nothing out of ordinary."

A companionable silence lapses over them, and Aizawa's eyes flit towards his work drawer, where it is currently holding the box he had been carrying with him. Refocusing his attention on her, he squeezes her hand lightly. "Megumi, I…" he's just about to finish his sentence, when he catches a small rustle out of the corner of his eye.

Fujikawa is unsuccessfully trying to make himself inconspicuous just outside the door, his phone in hand.

 _I cannot believe this_.

"Yes? What is it?" She prompts, not noticing anything wrong.

"Nothing," he says abruptly, dropping her hand and standing up. "Are you ready to go? Let's go get some dinner."

She looks at him a bit strangely, and shrugs to herself. "Sure, I'll go and get changed."

Oh yes, he is _definitely_ going to shove Fujikawa out of the Heli, the next time they ride together.

* * *

 _04\. shinkai hiroki is always,_ always _, interrupting_

Aizawa sets Shiraishi's drink down in front of her, and takes his place beside her. They've both just ended their shifts, and he had suggested stopping at Mary Jane's bar a drink, just the two of them, undisturbed by the usual crowd.

It's not a busy night at Mary Jane's, but they choose to sit at little table at the quiet corner. Shiraishi is stacking pistachio shells on the table, her tongue peeking out from the corner of her mouth as she tries to replicate his tower. "You'll never be able to do it," he says, watching intently as he twirls his whiskey glass.

"Shhh." She shushes him, smacking him on the thigh, as she stacks another shell. Frowning, she picks up another shell, and places it very very carefully at the top, but her placement is off, and the half-constructed tower comes tumbling down. She stares at it, her disappointment evident, and suddenly, he feels a wave of affection for her rushing over him.

He can feel the weight of the black velvet box in his jacket pocket. He has been carrying it for far too long, and he has decided that tonight will be the night he stops carrying it. He places his hand in his pocket, on top of the box, and he is just about to take it out when a shadow falls over their table.

"Aizawa, Shiraishi-sensi," Shinkai says cheerfully. "I thought it was you."

Aizawa gritted his teeth, releasing his hold on the ring box, as Shiraishi smiles at Shinkai. "Shinkai-sensei, hello."

"Mind if I join you?" he asks, but he's already pulling up a chair, right next to Shiraishi.

"Yes, very much so," he mutters under his breath as Shiraishi elbows him, and Shinkai, seemingly intent on getting a rise out of his rival, pretends not to hear him.

"So tell me, is Aizawa still misbehaving at Lifesaving, or has he learned to tame that sharp tongue of his for your sake?"

Shiraishi laughs lightly, placing a reassuring hand on Aizawa's thigh, sensing his irritation. "There's no need for him to do anything for my sake. Aizawa-sensei will do what he thinks is right."

"Ah, then I gather he is as cold and unfriendly as always. I do wonder, how is it that he managed to win your heart, Shiraishi-sensei?" Shinkai throws Aizawa a smirk as the latter glowers at him.

"Is that an appropriate question, Shinkai?" he asks curtly.

The other neurosurgeon holds up his hands playfully in a surrendering gesture. "Just making conversation, Aizawa."

Aizawa gives him a cool glance. "And I gather you do not have anything more intelligent to say otherwise?"

"Ouch, touché," Shinkai winces dramatically. "Well, if Aizawa is going to be this _pleasant_ , I shall leave you to his company, Shiraishi-sensei. I hope you will enjoy it more than I did." He takes his glass, and rejoins his friends at the bar.

"You don't always have to be so rude to him," Shiraishi scolds him.

He gives a noncommittal shrug, and takes a drink. "I don't like the way he flirts with you," he says shortly.

"Eh, you're not seriously worried about Shinkai-sensei, are you?" She tilts her head sideways, looking at him.

He snorts. "Hardly."

"Good, because you know that I love you," she says clearly, resting her head on his shoulder. He looks down her, and says nothing, dropping a kiss atop her head.

The moment is still gone, however.

* * *

 _05\. any time can be the right time_

"Here's the popcorn," Aizawa sets the bowl down on the coffee table, and settles down beside Shiraishi, who is flipping through the channels, trying to find a movie to watch.

"What do you feel like watching?" she asks, scrolling through the options.

"You choose," he says, picking up a beer can and pulling back the tab.

"Hmm…ooh let's watch this one. It was nominated for an Academy Award," she stops at Hacksaw Ridge, and chooses it. As the movie begins to play, she grabs a blanket, and pulls it over her bare legs as she leans against him, curling up against his side. Taking a handful of popcorn, she starts to munch on it.

He slips his arm around her shoulders, stroking her upper arm, and feeling utterly content. He can spend the rest of his life like this, he thinks. No, he _wants_ to spend the rest of his life like this, with her.

"Megumi," he says. "Marry me."

"Eh?" she responds in an absent-minded tone, her eyes on the television screen.

"I said, marry me."

He feels her stiffening as his words finally registers in her mind. Slowly, she looks up at him, her eyes wide. Shifting himself, he reaches into his pocket, and finally, _finally_ pulls out the goddamn box. He opens it, and gives it to her. She stares at the simple platinum ring, adorned with one single diamond, and then she looks at him again.

He waits, for what seems like an eternity.

And then a smile breaks over her face, and with her eyes swimming with tears, she nods. He slips the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand, and hugs her fiercely. They remain locked in an embrace for a while, holding onto each other, as she tries to muffle her sobs. They draw back after a long moment, and as he wipes away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, he then kisses her, slowly and lingeringly.

They may have taken the long route to finding each other, but they're here now, together, and they'll never be apart.

* * *

A/N: The way I imagine how Aizawa would propose is a scenario where there are utterly no elaborate frills whatsoever. It would just be an everyday sort of situation where he finds a quiet moment with just the two of them, and would be like "yo, let's get married", or something along those lines. So that's how I chose to write all the failed proposal scenarios – situations in their daily lives – the hospital, the bar, etc. In other words, no romance or fancy declarations of love, just, yanno, minimal words lol.

I still have a couple of plot bunnies in my head, let's see if those gets indulged. It feels like I am spamming everyone, however.

Reviews, comments, suggestions, criticisms are greatly loved and appreciated, as per the usual drill. Thank you for reading!


End file.
